


Le avventure di Hunter nel Paese degli Arcobaleni

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Comedy, Humour, M/M, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooptato contro la propria volontà nel restauro della fumetteria di Michael, reduce dall'ennesimo atto vandalico, Hunter scopre il passaggio segreto per un luogo molto più pericoloso e sinistro di Gotham City. Soprattutto, realizza che i pipistrelli pedofili sono nulla rispetto al Cappellaio Sadomaso e ai suoi allegri compari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le avventure di Hunter nel Paese degli Arcobaleni

Fictional Dream © 2010 (23 marzo 2010)

Tutti i personaggi di _Queer as Folk_ USA appartengono a Showtime, a Cowlip e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/417/le-avventure-di-hunter-nel-paese-degli-arcobaleni)).

********

Sarebbe stato facile dire che sì, tutto era cominciato perché il mondo era pieno di stronzi che odiavano i froci, e perché un atto vandalico non era bastato ai soliti idioti; che non era giusto che un ragazzo gay del tutto innocuo, sopravvissuto per miracolo a un attentato, si ritrovasse il negozio sfasciato per la seconda volta in un pugno di mesi; che non era giusto e basta che ti dicessero come vivere la tua vita e te lo facessero capire anche con le cattive.   
Oppure sarebbe stato facile dire che sì, tutto era cominciato per colpa sua, perché se n’era andato di casa, perché non era quel che avresti detto un figlio modello; perché vivere la strada gli aveva insegnato a tagliare prima di tutto la corda, poi a guardarsi indietro.   
Sarebbe stato facile dire che sì, tutto si legava alla sua immaturità, al suo egoismo, e a quei diciassette – quasi diciotto – anni in fuga.   
A essere onesti, però, di _facile_ non c’era un bel niente, né era sua la colpa se suo padre – uno dei due, almeno – era un nerd all’ultimo stadio. Un nerd feticista di calzamaglie.   
  
“Finiscila, Hunter.”   
  
La voce di Ben – un altro che di Batman se ne strafotteva, ma che aveva molto a cuore l’ _aspirante Robin_ della situazione – l’aveva raggiunto dal retro del negozio, mentre un altro scatolone di fumetti gli planava addosso.   
“Ma… Ancora?”   
Ben si era asciugato il sudore con un paio di manate decise, stravaccandosi subito dopo sul bancone. “Dobbiamo togliere di mezzo anche quel cartonato di _Rage_. Bruciacchiato com’è, non fa neppure una gran figura, non ti sembra?”   
Hunter si era disfatto di una colonna dorica di carta e polvere, e aveva liberato un sospiro dalla consistenza di un rantolo.   
“Me lo dici perché tocca a me?”   
  
L’inverno del duemilasei era appena cominciato. Pittsburgh stagnava in una quiete fatta di neve e ghiaccio, come pure la proposizione quattordici, bloccata da un centinaio di emendamenti che, con un po’ di fortuna, gli avrebbero almeno permesso d’essere adottato.   
Il negozio di Michael, però, recava per l’ennesima volta impresse le stigmate di una negoziazione impossibile. Per qualcuno il mondo si divideva in _froci_ e in _tutti gli altri_. Forse avrebbero dovuto prima chiedere a uno degli _altri_ come fosse vivere con i _froci_ : non faceva poi tanto schifo – anzi, andava benissimo.   
“Perché è la festa per la nuova inaugurazione del negozio di Michael. Perché tu sei nostro figlio. E perché quando c’è stata la prima di _Batman Begins_ …”   
“… Io facevo il settimo nano a Orlando, Florida. Lo-so. Quanto ancora conti di rinfacciarmelo?”   
Ben aveva fatto spallucce e replicato alla sua perorazione abbastanza patetica con un ghigno polare. “Finché non andrai via di casa per il college. Come tutti i bravi genitori normali.”   
Hunter aveva roteato gli occhi e raddrizzato le costole colorate di una lunga teoria di pubblicazioni per bambinoni mai cresciuti.   
“Ma che ci trova in questi tipi? Sono tutti uguali e ce l’hanno piccolo, se vuoi sapere come la penso!”   
Ben aveva riso di gusto, mentre la neve, oltre le vetrine, riprendeva a fioccare indisturbata. “Ce l’avranno piccolo, ma è grazie a loro se ho trovato Michael, perciò...”   
“Ti-prego. Avrò sentito questa storia un milione di volte!”  
Ben l’aveva lasciato dire, mostrando la noncuranza con cui ogni genitore accettava l’indifferenza e l’intransigenza dei figli – e tutti i figli erano un po’ gelosi dei genitori, dei loro segreti di cuore e di letto.   
“Attento con quello scaffale. L’ho puntellato con un paio di chiodi, ma non so quanto resisterà.”   
  
La nuova inaugurazione del negozio di Michael era attesa dagli affezionati della Liberty Avenue quasi quanto la riapertura del Babylon. Per la comunità gay di Pittsburgh, sembrava che la dimenticanza fosse il solo esercizio di memoria possibile; lasciare un’orbita cieca là dove si era consumata la notte la vita l’amore – anche marchettaro – dei cosiddetti _diversi_ , importava giocare il gioco dei repubblicani: un gioco troppo noioso.   
In quell’inverno sonnolento e sempre uguale a se stesso, il bisogno di normalità passava anche per un ridicolo cineforum dedicato ai froci che avevano fatto grande l’America: _i supereroi_.   
  
E chi era più gay di Batman?   
Uno, per altro, che andava persino a ragazzini?   
  
“Sarà... A me ‘sta storia di Robin fa senso,” aveva osservato critico Hunter, mentre cominciava a riempire lo scaffale con le pubblicazioni sopravvissute al vandalismo crudele dei soliti vigliacchi.   
Che schifo di persona poteva prendersela con uno come Michael?   
Era quasi più facile di quanto non fosse lapidare un piccione stordito dal freddo.   
“Se hai finito con quei fumetti,” l’aveva richiamato Ben, “Ci sarebbe ancora da...”   
Hunter aveva roteato gli occhi, preparandosi a ricevere l’ennesima consegna. “Almeno Debbie mi paga!” aveva grugnito, realizzando d’essere rimasto impigliato a un chiodo di quel maledetto scaffale. “Un momento che...”   
Aveva cominciato a strattonare per un lembo il maglione, ottenendo come unico effetto quello di far traballare il frutto della scarsa manualità di Ben – mai fidarsi degli intellettuali, se c’era da riparare qualcosa.   
Come se non bastasse, in quello stesso istante, Michael aveva pensato bene di fare irruzione nel negozio, trafelato quasi lo stesse inseguendo una torma di repubblicani.   
A guardarlo bene, però...   
Da quando Michael portava improbabili occhiali da professorino anni Settanta?   
Da dove, soprattutto, spuntava fuori quel terrificante maglioncino fatto a mano con tanto di coniglio in rilievo?   
O Debbie si era data a un hobby da nonna, oppure uno dei suoi padri aveva problemi più gravi che non prenderlo nel culo.   
  
“Ehi! Io pensavo di...”   
“Adesso non ho tempo!” era stata la brusca risposta che aveva ottenuto da un interlocutore strampalato almeno quanto impegnato a svellere lo scaffale.   
“Attento, Ben dice che...”   
“Non ho tempo, non ho tempo!” aveva rantolato ancora una volta _Mikey-Bunny_ , prima d’essere inghiottito da una misteriosa caverna che si era aperta nella parete del negozio.   
“E questa? Vuoi vedere ch’è roba dei tempi del Proibizionismo? Be’, male che vada, tiro su qualche bottiglia,” aveva mugugnato, affacciandosi con timida cautela oltre il bordo dell’orbita cava che occhieggiava nel muro.   
“Non si vede niente. Magari prendo una torcia.”   
Se l’idea suonava ragionevole e sensata, l’applicazione si era rivelata più impegnativa del previsto: prima ancora che riuscisse ad articolare il minimo suono, infatti, la parete aveva ceduto ed era stato inghiottito dal buio.   
“Cazzo,” aveva rantolato, avvertendo attorno a sé solo il vuoto della caduta libera. “Questa è la volta buona che smetto di preoccuparmi per l’Aids. Ci resto secco subito!”   
A dispetto delle sue aspettative, invece, l’atterraggio era stato morbido e molleggiato: ad attutire la caduta, un vecchio materasso imbottito.   
“Ah, ah... Ora ho capito! Questi si sono fatti... No, non ne avrebbero bisogno. Scopano abbastanza a casa.”   
Si era guardato attorno perplesso. L’illuminazione era scarsa e di Michael neppure l’ombra. Contro una parete che il riflesso tinteggiava d’ambra, una porticina tanto minuscola che nemmeno il settimo nano _vero_ vi sarebbe passato.   
“Tutto questo mi ricorda qualcosa...” aveva bofonchiato tra sé, prima di accorgersi di un basso tavolino alla sua destra. Sulla lucida superficie di ciliegio, un confettino azzurro.   
“ _Sono un acido. Calami._ ”   
Hunter aveva sbattuto perplesso le palpebre. “Com’è che funziona, qui? T’invitano pure?”   
Un’occhiata alle spalle, guardingo. Michael e Ben si erano volatilizzati. La posizione di Batman in fatto di droghe non gli interessava, e i servizi sociali si erano rassegnati a lasciarlo vivere positivo e contento tra i froci.   
“Speriamo che sia un bel viaggio.”   
Eppure, malgrado tutta la buona volontà nel violare le regole, non gli era parso di registrare questo gran cambiamento.   
O era un acido timido, o l’avevano fregato con una mentina.   
“ _‘Fanculo_ ,” aveva grugnito, salvo realizzare che la porta era finalmente abbastanza cresciuta da concedergli di passare. Oltre la soglia, ad accoglierlo, un mondo su cui sembrava che Dio avesse vomitato arcobaleni: ce n’erano in cielo, ce n’erano in terra e, soprattutto, falciavano una flora e una fauna improbabili.   
“Scusa, _acido_. Ho detto una stronzata. Sei roba forte,” aveva esalato con un filo di voce, prima di avviarsi lungo uno stretto viale.   
“I casi sono due. O sono fatto, o tutte le fate amiche di Emmett si sono date appuntamento da queste parti,” aveva mormorato sgomento, mentre drappelli di drag queen vestite da farfalla sciamavano nell’assolata prateria.   
“Scusa... Ma dove state andando?” aveva domandato timido a una stampellona tinta sul genere _Priscilla, la regina del deserto_.   
“Al party della Regina di Cuori, caro,” era stata la flautata replica.   
“Cioè... Una festa?”   
“Sì, una splendida festa.”   
Hunter si era arruffato pensoso i capelli. “Io stavo cercando mio padre.”   
“Oh, poverino... Ti sei perso?”   
Prima che riuscisse a rendersene conto, si era formato un folto capannello di transgender, la più discreta delle quali aveva le ciglia tempestate di cristalli Swarovski – nulla, insomma, che potesse salvarti da una ragionevole sensazione di disagio.   
“Forse possiamo aiutarlo, ragazze!” aveva cinguettato un’enorme mulatta dal seno siliconato.   
“No, sul serio... Non ce n’è bisogno. Posso...”   
Ma non c’era la benché minima possibilità di sfuggire al controllo di mitologiche, perverse creature in cui la determinazione tutta tignosa e femminile si fondeva a muscoli maschili. Detto altrimenti: era fottuto.   
E se quella era la via d’accesso nascosta per Gotham City, la pedofilia era proprio l’ultimo problema di Batman.   
“Possiamo portarlo dal Brucaliffo. Gli darà un valido suggerimento!”   
“ _Bru_ -che?”   
“Il Brucaliffo, ma puoi chiamarlo Ted. Non si formalizza troppo.”   
Ciò detto, era stato spintonato lungo una strada che suonava persino più ambigua della Liberty Avenue.   
Il Brucaliffo se ne stava arricciato sulla sommità di un gigantesco peyote, fumando con aria esistenzialista una pipa ad acqua.   
“Ted è un bravo ragazzo, però è incline a deprimersi. Se ti domanda qualcosa sul suo aspetto, digli che sarà una farfalla meravigliosa.”   
Hunter aveva aperto la bocca, ma non aveva trovato alcuna valida obiezione da porre. Il bruco, nel mentre, era scivolato nella sua direzione, mostrandosi un _Ted_ di nome e di fatto, visto ch’era – in blue – la copia sputata del contabile di Kinney.   
“Sal-ve,” aveva rantolato, sollevando d’istinto il braccio destro. “Come va?”   
“E come vuoi che vada? Il Nasdaq in calo, i bei ragazzi si fidanzano e quelle svampite delle fate sempre a fare baldoria come se non ci fosse un domani!”   
Indubbiamente stava parlando con Ted: bruchiforme o meno, ne aveva sentite abbastanza per identificarlo.   
“La faccio breve. L’hai visto un uomo più o meno sul metro e sessantacinque, con l’aria sognante e lunghe ciglia da cerbiatto?”   
“Se l’avessi visto, pensi che me lo sarei fatto sfuggire?”   
_Reset_ :il bru... Ted, aveva un debole per Michael.   
“Come non detto. Sai se c’è qualcuno che controlla ‘sto posto... Tipo... Che conosce gli spostamenti di tutti?”   
Il bruco aveva liberato un grosso anello puzzolente, senza mostrare particolare interesse per il suo dramma. “Potresti chiedere allo Stregatto. Ammesso che voglia risponderti.”   
“E perché non dovrebbe?”   
“Perché gli hanno appena cestinato un romanzo ed è molto depresso.”   
Hunter aveva tratto un sospirone esasperato. “Ho capito. Vedrò di trovare ‘sto Stregatto.”   
“Errore. Non sei tu che trovi lo Stregatto; è lo Stregatto che trova te.”   
“Be’... Basta che qualcuno mi aiuti a recuperare mio padre e anche la caposala del manicomio.”  
Il bruco, per tutta risposta, aveva liberato un altro anello di fumo, celandosi oltre la nebbia puzzolente e le tumescenze del peyote.   
“Altro che acido... Qui sembra che mi sia fatto tutta la farmacia.”   
Il vialetto scivolava lungo il clivo, morendo in direzione di una vasta radura.   
  
“Oh, visite...”   
Di punto in bianco, una voce l’aveva sorpreso alle spalle.   
Si era guardato intorno perplesso, senza individuarne la fonte.   
“Sono quassù!”   
“Su dove?” aveva chiesto, finché non aveva scorto un volto che gli sarebbe parso familiare, se solo non fosse stato troppo peloso e, soprattutto, accompagnato da una livrea da soriano.   
“Fammi indovinare... Sei lo Stregatto, ma posso chiamarti Ben, vero?”   
“Ci conosciamo?”   
“Forse. Diciamo che sono un ragazzo sveglio.”   
Lo Stregatto si era strofinato perplesso una vibrissa.  
“Sto cercando mio padre. L’hai visto?”   
“Dipende.”   
“Da cosa?”   
“Com’è tuo padre?”   
“Il tuo tipo, te l’assicuro.”   
“Timido ma passionale, non troppo alto, con un bel culo e lunghe ciglia da cerbiatto?”   
“Esattamente.”   
“Allora per di là. Ho visto passare un delizioso coniglietto non più tardi di un’ora fa. Potrebbe essersi fermato dalle parti del Cappellaio Sadomaso.”   
“ _Matto_ non bastava?”   
“Mi pare che sia anche quello.”   
“Incoraggiante.”   
Non aveva ancora mosso un passo, tuttavia, che il gattone intellettuale gli si era materializzato di nuovo davanti. “Fai attenzione ai suoi indovinelli! Se non riuscirai a scioglierli...”   
“Cosa?”   
“Diventerai il suo schiavo sessuale!”   
“Per caso si chiama Brian Kinney?”   
Il fantafelino l’aveva fissato obliquo. “Tu sai davvero troppe cose!” era stata la replica piccata, che aveva anticipato una nube di fumo arcobaleno. “Come se ci volesse questa gran fantasia,” aveva osservato esausto, pronto all’ennesimo incontro.   
La base operativa del Cappellaio Sadomaso era un formidabile letto rotondo di velluto cremisi, su cui il suddetto cappellaio stava per l’appunto possedendo una lepre marzolina molto glabra e molto bionda.   
“Justin Tylor, come volevasi dimostrare. Chissà se è partito di proposito da New York per trovarsi in testa quelle ridicole orecchie?” aveva sospirato tra sé. “Ehm... Ehmm,” aveva tossicchiato, mentre Kinney proseguiva nell’appassionata esplorazione di un buco che, se non altro, un fondo ce l’aveva – _forse_.   
“Scusate, non vorrei disturbare, ma...”   
“Ma disturbi, cazzo!” aveva sibilato Kinney. “Ci sarà una ragione per cui vengo sempre interrotto proprio in _quel_ momento? Ma che hanno gli sceneggiatori e... Oh, sei carino!”   
“Grazie, lo sapevo che prima o poi l’avresti detto, ma avrei una discreta...”   
Brian l’aveva afferrato per il collo del maglione, squadrandolo con discreto interesse.   
“ _Fretta_? Un vero peccato, avere fretta.”   
Hunter aveva deglutito a fatica. “Sto cercando mio padre. Lo Stregatto mi ha detto...”   
“Ben, il solito, maledetto _Ben lo Zen_!”   
I suoi due padri avevano ragione: la droga era cattiva e pericolosa.   
“E cosa ti avrebbe detto _Ben_?”   
“Che un uomo alto più o meno così, con la faccia da passivo, è passato da queste parti!”   
Il Cappellaio Sadomaso si era sistemato con voluttà i pantaloni di pelle all’altezza dello scroto e l’aveva fissato con compassione. “Qui, di passivi, ne passano un sacco. Conoscendo Ben, però, direi che si riferisse a _Mikey-Bunny_.”   
“Ecco... E dove è andato?”   
Brian l’aveva fissato lubrico e sornione, senza che tanto gli impedisse di lavorarsi comunque il cazzo del leprotto in una sega esemplare. “Prima rispondi al mio indovinello!”   
Hunter aveva roteato gli occhi. “Spara!”   
“In cosa una ciambella e un gay si somigliano?”   
“Troppo facile: li riconosci entrambi dal buco.”   
Brian l’aveva fissato sconvolto. “Ma... Ma come hai fatto? Non sarai mica...”   
“Sì, sono eterosessuale. E ora posso sapere dov’è andato mio padre?”   
Il Cappellaio Sadico, dopo aver rassicurato il leprotto in merito al fatto che l’orientamento sessuale non fosse contagioso, si era premurato di rispondergli. “Lo trovi da sua madre, la Regina di Cuori. Fossi in te, però, eviterei quella zona.”   
“E perché?”   
“Perché è il cuore di Gayaland. Gli etero non possono entrare!”   
“Gayaland? Pensavo fosse Gotham City.  Meglio così,” aveva sospirato. “A questo punto ci mancava solo Batman.”   
Il Cappellaio Sadico l’aveva guardato con compassione. “Hai ragione... Ce ne sono di pervertiti che adescano minorenni!”   
“Perché? Tu cosa saresti, Kinney?” aveva flautato il leprotto.   
A quel punto, nondimeno, Hunter aveva già deciso di evitarsi l’ennesimo accoppiamento e voltare le spalle alla lussuriosa radura.   
Il viottolo proseguiva indisturbato sino a una conca color ciliegia, al centro della quale sorgeva una turrita tavola calda.   
“Qualcosa mi dice che conosco anche la Regina di Cuori.”  
Nei pressi del bancone, una dama biancovestita elargiva sorrisi e consigli di look.   
“La duchessa Emmett. Non è _fa-vo-lo-sa_?” gli aveva squittito all’orecchio un camionista gay da un quintale almeno.   
“Come no,” aveva replicato senza calore, prima di guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualche altra faccia nota.   
Quale fosse l’acido che aveva inghiottito, era essenziale rimuovere quanto prima l’esperienza – soprattutto, evitare che i suoi due padri venissero a saperlo.   
“Che vuoi?” l’aveva apostrofato una vociaccia che conosceva benissimo.   
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, incrociando quello di una Debbie più kitsch che mai.   
“Sto cercando mio padre. Il Cappellaio Sadomaso mi ha detto che...”   
E una rabbia primordiale aveva sfigurato il volto di una mai amorevole nonna.   
“Hai incontrato quel gran pansessuale di Kinney e non sei stato ridotto in schiavitù?”   
“N... No.”   
“Dunque hai risolto il suo indovinello?”   
“S... Sì.”   
Tutti gli sguardi dei presenti in sala si erano volti disgustati nella sua direzione.   
“Tu sei un eterosessuale!” aveva ululato la Regina di Cuori. “A morte!”   
“Ehi, un momento! Mi prostituivo... Ho l’hiv, lo giuro!”   
“Non conta! Vali doppio!”   
“Oh, cazzo,” aveva rantolato, tentando di guadagnare l’uscita.   
Aveva dribblato per il rotto della cuffia un manipolo di lesbiche, scartato le fate in assetto di guerra, evitato un placcaggio a uomo di Drew – il cavaliere della dama bianca – ma non era riuscito a evitare uno stupido, insensato pozzo piantato nel bel mezzo del niente.   
E puff: di nuovo al buio.   
  
   
“E non dire che non te l’avevo detto!”   
A svegliarlo, chissà in quale secolo e chissà dove, una voce che conosceva benissimo.   
“Michael? L’avevo avvertito. Gli avevo detto di stare attento, e...”   
Aveva battuto più volte le palpebre, guardandosi intorno. Non c’erano arcobaleni, non c’erano fate e, soprattutto, l’aria non puzzava di canna.   
“Che cazzo di sogno...” aveva bofonchiato, sedendo tra le lenzuola. “E che male,” aveva piagnucolato, portandosi d’istinto la mano alla fronte. C’era un bel bozzo.  
“Dovevi fissarlo come si deve! E se ci fosse stata Jenny Rebecca in quel punto?”   
“Jenny Rebecca non cammina ancora, Michael, e per quel giorno avremo comprato uno scaffale nuovo!”   
_Sì, sono a casa_ , aveva pensato con sollievo.   
Aveva abbandonato il letto, trascinandosi in cucina, là dove i suoi due padri giocavano a scaricare reciprocamente responsabilità come tutti i genitori _normali_.   
“Ehi... Io sto bene. Ho pure voglia di guardare Batman, pensate un po’.”   
Ben aveva scosso il capo. “Allora devi aver preso proprio una bella botta!”   
“No. Ho capito che c’è di peggio di un pipistrello pedofilo!”   
“Tipo?”   
“Ci sono cose che i gay non devono sapere, non te l’hanno insegnato?”   
“E questo chi lo dice?”   
“Un sopravvissuto, Ben. Un _sopravvissuto_.”


End file.
